


Dripping with Love

by Sholeh675 (Solange956)



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Bottom Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani, Domestic Fluff, Immortal Husbands Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, Intercrural Sex, Intergluteal Sex, Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani and Nicky | Nicolò di Genova are in Love, Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani is an Incurable Romantic, M/M, Massage, Oil, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Mission, Short & Sweet, Top Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, Wet & Messy, pre-movie fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:13:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27014836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solange956/pseuds/Sholeh675
Summary: The team all have their rituals after returning from a mission. Joe likes to curl up in bed around his lover. When one mission proves more exhausting than usual, Nicky treats his husband to something special....Inspired by a kink meme prompthere.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 24
Kudos: 236





	Dripping with Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bookwormywriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookwormywriter/gifts).



> Just wanted to write something short and soft (but also sexy). Hope you enjoy!

Joe dropped his sword onto the table, quickly followed by his shotgun, tactical vest and his blood-soaked ballcap. Nicky passed by him, stroking his lower back gently with a smile as he directly entered the bathroom. Joe smiled as the door slammed shut. Ever since modern plumbing had become a thing, Nicky had made it a ritual to lock himself into the safehouse bathroom and scour himself clean after a mission.

Joe was more interested in sleep. He would strip, wipe himself down and bundle himself up in their bedding, waiting for his beloved to join him. Andy was already holed up with a bottle of vodka, labrys in her lap as she cleaned it thoroughly. She nodded to Joe from her place on the floor, sweat and gore still clinging to her as she completed her own post-mission ritual. Booker had declined entering the house, his own preference was to have his own drink on the front steps of wherever they were living; weapons, armor and the rest sitting in a pile by his side until he eventually managed to drag himself to bed.

Joe took a cloth from the kitchen once he was down to his shirt and trousers, wetting it and walking to the bedroom only he and Nicky were sharing. For once, they were afforded that small luxury. Joe ignored the trembling in his hands as he stripped himself completely and scrubbed himself clean. There had been a few more deaths to suffer than usual this night, and though they could not die, their limitations were completely human. The act of dying continuously was utterly exhausting.

He sighed, dropping the wet towel to the floor before he lifted the covers, shimmying beneath them, not a stitch of clothing on him. He closed his eyes and sunk immediately into sleep.

He wasn’t sure when Nicky joined him, but he woke up at some point, his lids heavy and sight blurry as he snuggled closer to the warmth at his chest. Nicky’s scent reached him clear and strong and he nuzzled against him, trying to bury himself in the damp hair of his lover. He fell back into a deep sleep, the heat generated by the two of them insulated by the thick duvet beckoning.

“My love.”

Joe buried himself deeper into the pillow under his cheek, and he wondered why he could hear Nicky’s voice but not feel him.

“Joe, it’s time for lunch,” the voice came again.

Joe cracked open an eye, build-up from sleep nearly welding them shut as he stared blearily at his truest, purest love.

“No,” he croaked and weakly tugged at the covers, trying to cover himself once again.

Nicky sighed, petting his side and Joe wriggled deeper into the thick mattress, trying his best to let sleep pull him back under.

“Another hour, my love, but then you must eat something,” Nicky warned, and Joe hummed as he listened to the soft footsteps leave the room. He relaxed as the door clicked shut, muffled voices fading away into the distance.

It wasn’t until it was evening again that Joe opened his eyes fully, this time with full clarity and he stretched his limbs out, wincing at the sound of his joints cracking.

“Finally awake?” Nicky asked.

Joe startled, head jerking up to catch sight of his husband reading as he sat up against the headboard of their bed. He slumped back against the mattress and smiled sheepishly up at him.

“Mm, I don’t know. I thought I was, but now I think I might still be dreaming,” Joe purred, propping his head up on his hand and resting his weight on his elbow as he gazed upon his beloved.

Nicky, who had still been reading up to this point, glanced up at Joe and smiled softly, closing the book with a snap as he did so.

Joe admired his loose clothing and casual dishevelment. His hair looked soft in its ruffled state, the collar of his old shirt stretching as his collarbone peeked out, tempting Joe to say hello with his tongue.

Nicky leaned over and pressed his lips against Joe’s, and he hummed in satisfaction at the thrill that raced through him at the act. He sighed, letting Nicky deepen the kiss, and he fell flat against his back as his lover pressed against him.

“I missed you, my love,” Nicky murmured as he tenderly pressed light chaste kisses to his mouth, his nose and his eyes. “I feared I would need to wait another day to see you again.”

“Mmm,” Joe moaned in response. “I haven’t slept like that in a while. Still kind of tired. That last one took a lot out of me.”

Nicky pulled his head back, his frown in full force as he stared down at Joe.

“Yes, you were very foolish,” Nicky admonished. “You know you don’t have to throw yourself in harm’s way every time I might be in trouble.”

“But I want to,” Joe insisted, bringing up his hand to cup Nicky’s cheek, the stubble rough against the palm of his hand where it began to grow in. “I can’t see a gun aimed at you and do nothing, my love. You know that.”

“I do,” Nicky said as he pressed his cheek into Joe’s hand, closing his eyes as he sighed.

Joe squirmed under the not-insignificant weight of his lover, the slow burn of arousal coursing through him. Nicky's eyes opened, a smile curling his mouth as he ground his hips into Joe’s and then captured his sigh with his lips.

“I don’t know how much I’m up for right now,” Joe warned as he broke off the kiss to lay his head back against the pillow. “I still feel like my limbs are made of wet noodles.”

“Even this one?” Nicky asked as he sucked on the flesh visible just under Joe’s beard.

Joe choked as Nicky reached down and gripped his half-hard length, the covers doing little to prevent the hot pressure of his lover’s hand from arousing him further.

“Well, that one-” Joe coughed. “That one is up for the task. The rest though…”

Nicky smiled again, removing his hand from Joe before he got up from the bed completely. Joe whimpered at the sudden lack of pressure and warmth, eyes staring up at him with hurt and confusion.

Nicky hushed him, “I’ll be right back, let me get something.”

“Hurry, _caro mio_ ,” Joe called after him as Nicky slipped out into the hall.

Joe barely had enough time to sink back down against the bed before Nicky returned, a small bottle clutched tightly in his hand.

“Oh?” Joe asked, curiosity surging as he wondered what his beloved had planned.

He yelped as Nicky gripped the end of the duvet and ripped it from the bed, exposing Joe cruelly to the crisp bedroom air.

“Turn over,” Nicky said with a laugh as Joe gaped at him, hands reaching in vain for the covers.

“Very well,” Joe said, turning over and enjoying the warmth against his front as he sank into the heat of the bed, though he hoped Nicky would soon take care of the chill air currently nipping at his backside.

Joe heard Nicky strip, his clothes falling to the floor with soft thumps before he knelt on the bed behind him. He shivered when he heard the pop of the cap opening and Nicky rubbing his hands together. He sighed when his lover’s hands slid down his back, spreading oil into his skin and massaging his muscles.

Joe hummed and moaned as Nicky gently rubbed him down, hands coated in oil and touching every inch of him: his neck, his arms, and his back all the way down his legs and toes. Joe felt himself drift, letting the soothing touch lull him into a pliant pile of skin and bones. Joe had slept more than enough in the last 24 hours, so it was easy to resist the pull of slumber this time, but soon enough the building heat in his groin made itself known again.

“Nicky…” Joe moaned softly.

The hands massaging his lower back paused, Nicky leaning over him to kiss his temple, his entire body pressed against Joe’s, the slide of their oiled bodies against each other intoxicating to his senses.

“Yes?” Nicky whispered to him as he massaged lower, thumbs pressing in between his cheeks, slick and easy in a way that made Joe shudder.

“Please, _tesoro_ ,” Joe begged as Nicky brushed against his hole.

“Hm,” was all Nicky said in reply as he leaned back, hips still pressed against his lover’s ass.

Joe’s breath hitched as Nicky began to thrust gently against him, his cock rutting against his cheeks, the heavy warmth of it setting his nerves alight.

“Ahh, Joe, I love how you feel against me,” Nicky moaned as he pried Joe open, his large and calloused hands gripping him tightly as he slotted into Joe’s crease.

He rubbed against the smooth sensitive skin of Joe’s pucker, the velvety soft heat of his cock driving Joe mad, his thighs squeezing together as he imagined Nicky thrusting between them. He could picture his lover’s length in his mind’s eye so clearly, so often had he drawn it, worshipped it, loved it.

The delicate foreskin he could spend hours teasing would be pulled back at every swipe over his hole, before coyly covering the shining head, leaving only the leaking tip exposed as he withdrew. The thick vein running down the underside was prominent and throbbing between Joe’s cheeks so powerfully that he swore he could feel Nicky’s pulse beating away against him.

“Please, my love,” Joe said hoarsely. “My thighs, fuck my thighs, I want to feel you.”

“You’re feeling me now,” Nicky teased as he thrust between Joe’s cheeks again, leaning down to kiss the base of his neck.

“Please,” Joe said again, gripping the pillow beneath his head tightly as he squirmed back against his lover, the oil making them slip and slide against one another.

“Anything, my love,” Nicky said softly, finally dipping his cock lower as he pulled back, nudging between Joe’s thighs, the oil easing him into the tight space.

Joe moaned as he felt Nicky rubbing his sensitive inner thighs, the tip of his cock dipping between them and teasing the back of his scrotum.

“Ah, so smooth,” Nicky moaned in response as he collapsed against Joe’s back. “I love that you shave down there, my dearest. So soft, you feel like heaven against me.”

Their skin was made slippery by the excess of oil, but Nicky was pressed so tightly to him, that it hardly seemed to matter. Only Nicky’s hips were still moving, the powerful muscles thrusting between Joe’s legs as Nicky shoved his arms beneath Joe’s shoulders, pulling him tight to his chest.

Joe pushed weakly back into Nicky’s thrusting hips, doing his best to keep his thighs clenched tight as his lover’s cock slid between them again and again. They stayed like this for what felt like hours, though it might have only been a few minutes so delirious did Joe feel from the press of his lover against him.

The pressure between his legs began to intensify, his thick cock weeping as it bounced with every impact of Nicky’s hips against his legs. His husband seemed aware of his growing desperation before him and Joe felt a hand slide down his front, Nicky’s lips moving from the back of his head to his neck. He bit into the flesh, the thick muscle connecting his neck to his shoulder and gently gnawed, worrying the skin with his teeth.

Joe felt waves of pleasure wash over him, the feel of his lovers’ body, his cock, his teeth intoxicating him. He cried out when Nicky’s hand grasped him tightly, the normally rough appendage made soft and smooth from the excess of oil, stroking him in time with the movement of their bodies. He teased the head, rubbing his thumb against the slit before stroking him down to the hilt and back up again. Nicky whispered words of devotion into his ear in every language they shared, setting Joe’s soul on fire with the love he had for this man.

In no time at all, Joe cried out, his release coursing through him like wildfire, his hips shuddering as his seed spilled in short bursts into his husband’s waiting hand.

“Hush, my love, just like that,” Nicky whispered as he thrust desperately against Joe, pushing between his lover’s quivering thighs as Joe jerked and gasped in his embrace. “So good, so lovely.”

Nicky groaned, and Joe felt the sound building deep inside his lover’s chest, his hips finally jerking to a stop as he pressed tightly to him, their bodies molded together and not a hint of space between them as Nicky’s cock finally twitched and spilled against him.

The two of them lay there, breathing heavily as they rubbed against one another just to feel it. Joe’s mind was pleasantly empty, nothing but soft cotton between his ears as he rode the high of his orgasm and enjoyed the full body contact with his beloved.

“You need to shower,” Nicky whispered into his ear, and Joe burst into giggles.

“Mmm, so romantic, my love,” Joe teased as he gazed over his shoulder to gaze upon the face of his husband. “Tell me more.”

The expressive eyes he loved to lose himself to were shut but the edges of his soft mouth were curled up in amusement.

“I’ll heat dinner up for you while you clean yourself,” Nicky promised, the sea-foam color of his eyes barely visible as he opened them, the pupils dilated by the sight of Joe below him.

“Okay, okay,” Joe laughed, nudging Nicky in the ribs to get him off.

Nicky rolled off Joe to the other side of the bed, smiling as Joe slowly sat himself up and threw his limp legs over the side of the bed.

“Joe,” Nicky said as Joe stood up with a groan, joints popping as he stretched his arms out above his head.

“Yes, dear?” Joe asked, turning around to gift Nicky with one of his softest smiles, the ones reserved only for him.

“I love you,” he said simply, lacking the poetic grace that Joe’s words of passion often possessed, but they were no less emotional or honest.

“I know,” Joe said as he leaned over the bed, kissing Nicky full on the mouth until Nicky broke it with a laugh.

“Go bathe,” Nicky said, smacking Joe’s oiled arm with his own slick hand. “And brush your teeth.”

“Ah,” Joe gasped, grasping a hand to his heart as he walked to the dresser where their towels were neatly folded. “My heart, you wound me. Do you not love every part of me?”

“Mmm, every part, yes,” Nicky agreed as his gaze was locked onto his husband’s lovely, glistening body. “Your breath however…”

“So cruel,” Joe said with a laugh before he blew Nicky a kiss, stepping out into the hallway to go bathe.

Nicky sighed in contentment, shaking his head as he got up to change the sheets.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you liked~
> 
> If you want you can say hi to me on tumblr @ [sholeh675](https://sholeh675.tumblr.com).  
> 
> 
> I appreciate any kudos, lovely comments or anyone who just enjoyed the story. You're the best.


End file.
